Martha Foote Crow
Martha Emily Foote Crow (1854 - January 1, 1924) was an American poet, prose writer, and educator. She played an important role in the development of higher education for women in the United States.Rossiter, Margaret W. “Doctorates for American Women, 1868-1907.” History of Education Quarterly 22, no. 2 (Summer): 159-183. Life Crow was born to Mary (Stilphen) and Rev. John B. Pendexter in Sackets Harbor, New York.KM. “Martha Foote Crow Papers: an inventory of her papers at Syracuse University”. Syracuse University, May 1990. http://library.syr.edu/digital/guides/print/crow_mf_prt.htm.. She earned a Ph.B. in 1876, a Ph.M. in 1878, and finally a Ph.D. in English literature in 1886, all at Syracuse University. In 1885, she married John M. Crow, an archaeologist. She joined the faculty of Iowa College (now Grinnell College) in 1884, and became "Lady Principal" of the college (1884-1891) and preceptress (1884-1888) of the academy that operated under the college's auspices.Nollen, John Scholte. Grinnell College. Cedar Rapids, Iowa: The State Historical Society Of Iowa, 1953. https://archive.org/details/grinnellcollege013454mbp. While at Iowa College, she participated in the work of the Association of Collegiate Alumnae,“Association of Collegiate Alumnae Records, 1882-1917?”, n.d. http://asteria.fivecolleges.edu/findaids/sophiasmith/mnsss323.html. coordinating an international survey of women's higher education.Крау, Марфа Фут. (Joseph Gottwald, trans.) Letter, December 8, 1890. Рукопись 2897 ар. КФУ НБ им Лобачевского ОРРК.Crow, Martha Foote. The status of foreign collegiate education of women. A partial abstract of the Report on Educational Progress presented by the Special Committee to the Association of Collegiate Alumnae on Oct. 24, 1891. Series II, no. 37; History of women, reel 945, no. 8751. N.p.: Association of Collegiate Alumnae, 1891. She also served as the Association's President from 1893-1895. Upon her husband's death from tuberculosis in 1891, Crow left Grinnell to become assistant professor of English literature at the University of Chicago. In 1900, she became dean of women at Northwestern University. While at Northwestern, she participated in the formation of an association of deans of women, organizing the 1903 Conference of Deans of Women of the Middle West.“Minutes of the Conference of Deans of Women of the Middle West”. Chicago, Evanston, November 3, 1903. NAWE Archives at the National Student Affairs Archives, Center for Archival Collections, Bowling Green State University, Bowling Green, Ohio.Gerda, Janice J. “The 1903 Conference of Deans of Women of the Middle West”, n.d. http://www.personal.kent.edu/~jgerda/1903ConfDOW.html. On January 1, 1924, Martha Foote Crow died in Chicago, Illinois. Alpha Phi In 1872, while studying at Syracuse University, Crowe was one of the founding members of the sorority Alpha Phi.“Founders.” Alpha Phi Fraternity, n.d. http://www.alphaphi.org/aboutus/history. She served as Alpha Phi's first president.Alpha Phi," Drakeapedia. Web, June 3, 2015. In 1996, Alpha Phi published a biography of Crow.Kramer, Julia. The ever-widening life: The story of Martha Foote Crow. Evanston IL: Alpha Phi International Fraternity Foundation, 1996. Publications Poetry *''The Thought and the Song. Boston: Damrell & Upham, 1887.The thought and the song (1887), Internet Archive. Web, June 3, 2015. *The Ministry of a Child: A book of verses. Chicago: Wind-Tryst Press, 1899. Play * ''The World Above: A duologue. Chicago: Blue Sky Press, 1905. Non-fiction * Elizabeth Barrett Browning. New York: Eaton & Mains / Cincinnati, OHL Jennings & Graham, 1907. *''The American Country Girl''. New York: Stokes, 1915. * Lafayette. New York: Macmillan, 1916. Juvenile * Harriet Beecher Stowe: A biography for girls. New York & London: Appleton-Century, 1913. Edited * Elizabethan Sonnet Cycles 1: Phillis / Licia. Chicago: A.C. McClurg, 1896; London: Kegan Paul, Trench, Trubner, 1896. *''Elizabethan Song Cycles 2: Delia / Diana. London: Kegan Paul, Trench, Trubner, 1896. *Elizabethan Sonnet Cycles 3: Idea by Michael Drayton / Fidessa by Bartholomew Griffin / Chloris by William Smith. London: Kegan Paul, Trench, Trubner, 1897. *Elizabethan Sonnet Cycles 4: Caelica by Fulke Greville, Lord Brooke. London: Kegan Paul, Trench, Trubner, 1898. *Christ in the Poetry of Today: An anthology from American poets'' (edited with Elvira J. Slack). New York: Womans Press, 1928. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Martha Foote Crow, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Centre, Inc. Web, June 3, 2015. References External links ;Poems *Martha Foote Crow in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922: "Religion," "Ghosts of Past Time" ;Books * *Martha Foote Crow at the Online Books Page *Marthat Foote Crow at Amazon.ca }} Category:Grinnell College people Category:Northwestern University staff Category:University of Chicago faculty Category:Syracuse University alumni Category:People from Sackets Harbor, New York Category:Alpha Phi Category:College sorority founders Category:1854 births Category:1924 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:People from New York